What Happens in Neptune
by canyoupicturethis
Summary: AU. Set Pre-series. A different take on Veronica Mars. Begins when Logan Echolls first moves to Neptune...Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **This is my first story so please be nice! Will definitely be a LoVe fic!_

_I do not own Veronica Mars or the characters!_

'A new year and a new town. Just another chance for my father to meet some adoring fans,' Logan Echolls thought as he followed Duncan Kane through the car park to the soccer field. Duncan, his best friend from summer school, had just given him a tour of Neptune and they had arrived just in time for kick off of the girls game.

**| LoVe |**

**Logan's POV**

So far Neptune was looking good. As Duncan led me up to some seats in the bleachers I was introduced to his parents Jake and Celeste and they immediately fired questions about my father - _Aaron. _However, my attention was instead diverted to the soccer field where a blonde petit girl had just gained possession of the ball. She was attempting to get around her opposition and I couldn't help but smile as she made a break up the sideline and kicked the ball straight past the goalie into the goals.

The crowd, along with Jake, Celeste and Duncan erupted in cheers and I assumed that she was obviously part of the Neptune team. I felt a bit jealous as I saw Duncan stand up cheering for the girl, but that couldn't be right, I _Logan Echolls_ rarely got jealous. Whoever she was I needed to meet her.

'Who was th-' I begin to ask in awe, but I am interrupted by a boy running up to Duncan with a huge smile on his face.

'Did you just see Veronica's goal?' the boy asked. Then it all made sense. The girl was Duncan's twin, but who was this guy!

'Yes Casey I did and if you dare start going all love-dovey on Veronica whilst I'm sitting here I'm going to hit you,' Duncan joked. The boyfriend, I assumed. I tried to suppress my sadness as I realised that Veronica was taken.

As the final buzzer sounded highlighting the final score as 5-1 to Neptune we made our way down the stairs to the field. 'Good game Veronica,' the boy known as Casey stuttered nervously and Veronica smiled a thanks in return before he left to go home. They definitely did not look like a couple, maybe just a work in progress. An infectious grin covered my face as I realised I may still have a chance with her.

Veronica this is Logan, Logan this is Veronica, Duncan introduces before going and talking to another one of his friends. 'Hi' I say shyly as I gaze into her eyes nervously fiddling with the pockets of my shorts. Her cheeks were still red from the game and her pigtails had come undone from all of her running but she was still beautiful.

'Hey yourself,' she replied, 'so, did you enjoy the game?'

'Yeah it was good, but you only scored three goals...disappointing effort!' I joked making her laugh.

'Yeah I thought I better at least give the opposition some chance, just wait til next week, if you come watch that is,' she teasingly retorts and I can' help but grin as a small blush creeps onto her face.

'Well I will have to check my very demanding summer break schedule but I'm sure I can fit it in,' I say while raising my hand to my chin pretending to think.

'Wow, taking time out of your video games for me? I'm flattered,' Veronica said and I couldn't help but laugh.

'_Is she flirting with me?,'_ I ask myself and before I get the chance to give another witty remark I am interrupted by another girl coming up to me and brushing and Veronica out of the way.

'Ah you're Logan Echolls! Hi, I'm Lily Kane but I'm guessing Donut over hear already told you that!' she says confidently whilst pointing at Duncan.

'Lets go get some ice cream Ronica,' she says as she begins to drag her away.

'I'll hopefully see you round,' I say staring straight at Ronnie as the girls begin to leave. 'You can count on it,' Lily replies playfully and sends me a wink as she leaves.

'Lily!' Duncan groans after I'm assuming he saw her wink.

'Don't worry man I don't like-like Lily, she's pretty but not really my type,' I reassure him. 'But Veronica, that's another story,' I say to myself.

**| LoVe |**

**Veronica's POV**

Logan Echolls... well he's cute that's for sure I thought as Lily dragged me away. Truth be told I was annoyed that Lily had interrupted our conversation so soon. Duncan had told me a lot about Logan and I was excited that he would finally be joining us in 7th grade this year. I enjoyed our exchange of witty remarks. Ahh why am I thinking of Logan Echolls when everyone keeps telling me Casey likes me! But he's a lot different than Casey. Good different. I saw the wink Lily gave Logan as we walked away and I quickly hid my face in discomfiture. I know it was just harmless flirting and as much as I love Lily I just can't help but be jealous of her confidence. She could get any guy in the world, why would she bother with someone a year younger than her! Oh now it sounds like I'm jealous!

**| LoVe |**

'Well well well, if it isn't Veronica Kane, looks like we will be in the same class this year,' Logan Echolls says as he sits down in the spare seat next to Veronica. 'Dang! I swear I circled the box that said _no jackasses_ when filling out my class form,' Veronica replies smoothly. 'Ouch Ronnie, that cut me deep,' Logan says while pretending to wipe a fake tear from his eye.

It was a few weeks since the soccer game and Logan and Veronica had formed an interesting friendship to say the least. Duncan was in the class next door and Lily and Casey were the year above and Logan was happy he new someone in the class, especially happy that it was Veronica. He would deny it as much as he could but he spent more time at the Kane residence lately mainly due to the petit blonde girl currently sitting next to him.

**| LoVe |**

'What are we going to do tonight?' Veronica asks the group of teenagers sitting around a small fire in the Kane backyard. 'We could go to Dog Beach,' Meg Manning, Duncan's girlfriend of 2 months suggests from her place on the floor.

She was the ideal fit for Duncan, and they were known as the perfect couple of 7th grade. 'Yeah maybe, but how about we see a movie instead, I heard there's some new drama movie out!' Lily exclaimed excitedly.

**| LoVe |**

**Logan's POV**

'Ah not a chick-flick!' I moan from my chair in-between Duncan and Wallace. Wallace was Veronica's best friend and as soon as I realised that he had no feelings other than friendship towards Veronica we had immediately clicked.

Dick Casablancas sat to Wallace's right and he was your typical surfer boy, but I think there was more to him. It had been a few weeks since the start of school and I felt I had fit in well with the other members of the gang, besides Casey.

'Get over it Echolls, we are seeing a movie and maybe if you're lucky you can sit next to me during it,' she flirted. 'More like unlucky,' I whispered under my breath causing Wallace, who had heard my comment, to spit his lemonade out in laughter.

**| LoVe |**

**Lily's POV**

As we file into the movie cinemas Meg and Duncan take their seats in the row then followed by Casey. As I am about to take my seat I stop in the aisle and pretend to fix my shoes, making Veronica step past me and to take the spare seat next to Casey.

A devious smile falls on my lips as I see Casey smile shyly at Veronica. He definitely wasn't Veronica's prince charming, but he was cute, smart and he liked her so of course I was doing my part to help them get together.

'I'm so good,' I whisper proudly to Logan who had taken the seat next to me. 'Why?' he asks confused and I gesture towards Veronica and Casey sitting next to each other. I expect to see a waggle of his eyebrows jokingly or hear an inappropriate comment from his lips but instead I see a miserable expression cross his face.

'LOGAN LIKES MY LITTLE SISTER!' I scream with joy in my mind. At first I'm offended that the famous Echolls boy isn't into me but as cute as he is he definitely wouldn't be able to handle me. But I can really see something happening between him and Ronica. There's certainly something there. A sly smile falls on my lips as I realise life is about to get interesting.

'Umm Logan would you mind swapping seats, I want to sit next to Wally, he has popcorn,' I say persistently as I begin to stand up. I send him a sneaky wink and gesture towards Veronica with my eyes. His face immediately pales and he has a deer in headlights expression.

When Ronica realises that we were changing seats I see her eyes light up in excitement before she quickly covers it with a fake look of disappointment. 'But what if I catch a disease from sitting too close to him?' she asks me cheekily. I see Logan poke his tongue at her in response and I whisper quietly to him, 'Don't worry I'll help you get her,' before the lights dim and movie starts.

**| LoVe |**

I was scared that Lily had found out I like Veronica, but at least it would stop her from flirting with me. Oh god what do I do if Veronica and Casey start kissing next to me, his hand is awfully close to hers!

'Psst Ronnie can you pass me the chocolate?' I asked quietly causing her to move her hand to pass the bag.

'You can hold it, but don't you dare eat it all, I need my energy!' she replies with a childish pout.

I deliberately rest the bag on my leg on the side closet to Lily, so Veronica would need to reach over me to get it. Immature I know, but hey I can't help it. I can hear Lily next to me trying not to laugh. She has obviously caught on to my 'master' plan.

Halfway through the movie as I reach into the bag for some chocolate, Ronnie also reaches over at the same time. We both jump back slightly embarrassed as our fingers lightly touch and I swear I can see a tinge of pink cover her face. 'Now now Ronnie, I know I'm irresistible but try and keep your hands to yourself,' I attempt to say coolly, yet it comes out just an octave higher than what I was hoping.

'In your dreams Echolls!' she responds.

_So what do you think? I have some ideas where to go from here but feel free to suggest some!_

_REVIEW for more! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again I do not own Veronica Mars, but I wish I did!_

_Now for Chapter 2..._

After the movie the group of friends head to the cafe across the road for a quick bite to eat.

'FOOD!' Veronica exclaims excitedly as she rushes ahead to the cafe.

'You'd think she would be full after all that chocolate and popcorn she ate,' Duncan mumbles as he chases after her. As Logan begins to follow them Lily stops him, 'Oi Echolls wait up.'

'If you are going to tease me Lily I don't want your help,' Logan grumbles clearly embarrassed.

'Chill lover boy, of course I'm going to help! She's my sister, duh!'

'What about Casey?' Logan asks anxiously.

'Oh please. He's too boring, Ronica needs something more exciting! She's not yellow cotton, she's red satin!'

'Well what do I do, Lil?

'You need to take it slow. Ronica has never had a boyfriend let alone kissed a guy. Unlike MY fabulous self! Trust is one of her major issues and you need to focus on your friendship first. I'll work on the rest.'

'Okay, now all this girl talk has made me hungry. Let's eat!'

**|LoVe|**

The rest of the night was uneventful. After dinner the friends decided to call it a night because of school the next day.

As Lily, Duncan and Veronica arrive home they hear familiar voices from their living room.

'UNCLE KEITH!' the three children exclaim as they run up to give him a hug.

Keith Kane was Jake's brother and he lived in LA working for a large security firm. He didn't have any children of his own so he treasured his visits with his nephew and nieces.

'What are you doing hear?' Veronica asks after the excitement had worn down.

'Just finished installing a new security system for the big Echolls mansion down the street so I thought I would pop in. But it's after 10 and you kids should be in bed. School the next day.'

The three children groan as they realise how late it was.

'Don't worry we can catch up more at breakfast. I thought I would stay for a few days,' Keith says.

**|LoVe|**

_The next day_

As Veronica was listening to Mr Hailstone go on and on about Antarctica, a small folded piece of paper landed on her textbook. She glances at Logan and sees him with a smirk on his face pretending to be listening to Mr Hailstone.

She reads the note:

_What's up Ronnie? Enjoy the movie last night? PS. Antarctica is boring! I should have stayed home!_

Veronica scribbled a response and chucked it at Logan when Mr Hailstone turned his back.

_Yeah it was great, apart from you trying to steal my chocolate! And don't you like spending the day at school with me Echolls? _

_Oh believe me Ronnie I love spending the day with you. Just not learning about a place made of ice! How would I be able to surf there?_

Veronica giggles as she reads Logan's response.

'Veronica Kane and Logan Echolls,' Mr Hailstone says loudly causing Veronica to jump.

'Yes?' Veronica asks.

'As I said you two are partners for the research project, were you even listening?' Mr Hailstone says with a laugh.

**|LoVe|**

Logan walks over to the Kane's that afternoon to work on the assignment with Ronnie. He had spent the past few hours after school doing some research so he could impress her.

'You are such a nerd!' Veronica laughs from her position on the bed as she flicks through Logan's notes. 'I can't wait till I show Duncan,' she says as she jumps of the bed and makes her way to her bedroom door.

'Don't you dare!' Logan says as he chases after her.

Just as Veronica makes it to the door she feels two strong hands grab her around the waist and drag her down to her bed.

Veronica tries to squirm out of Logan's grip but he holds her down and starts tickling her. 'Say you're sorry,' Logan grins as he tickles her sides.

'Never!' Veronica answers causing Logan to tickle harder.

After a few seconds Veronica finally gives up.

'Fine, I'm sorry, you are a genius and not at all a nerd,' she says. She tries to keep a straight face as she apologises but she can't keep it in and bursts out with laughter causing Logan to join in.

After the laughter dies down they realize Logan still has his hands on her waist and their faces are only inches apart. He wipes a stray hair from her forehead and they both begin to slowly lean in.

'Anyone hungry?' Celeste enters the room, oblivious to what she was interrupting.

Logan and Veronica jump apart pretending to ignore the moment they shared and head down to the kitchen as Veronica fills her mother in on what the assignment is about.

Duncan is sitting in the living room with Meg and Lily watching a movie as they enter. Lily is sprawled out on her stomach on one couch whilst Meg and Duncan are on the other large couch.

'Oh hey man, I didn't realise you were here,' Duncan says he has fist bumps Logan.

'Yeah Ronnie and I were just working on our Antarctica assignment but thought we would have a little break,' Logan replies.

Lily, who was watching the conversation from her seat gets an evil glint in her eyes as she forms an idea. 'You guys should come watch the movie, it has only just started, she says.'

Duncan recognises her look of mischief and tries to think what she could possibly be planning.

'Yeah okay, it's not due for a few weeks and we will easily get it done seeing as thought my partner is a ner-.'

'Sounds good!' Logan exclaims loudly cutting Veronica off from finishing what she was saying.

'Move over Lil,' Veronica says as she makes her way into the living room. The couches could easily fit three people but the way Lily was lying caused it to be a lot more squishy.

'No, I'm comfortable. Don't be such a drama queen, I'm sure Logan doesn't bite,' Lily answers as she watches Logan and Veronica try and get comfortable. As Logan has a much taller frame than Veronica, he rests his arm around the back of the couch and Duncan hits play on the remote.

Halfway through the movie Duncan notices Lily signalling to Logan to rest his arm on Veronicas shoulders. Veronica, who is completely focussed on the movie has no idea what is happening around her.

As Logan slowly rests him arm around Ronnie's shoulders Duncan realises what Lily is planning. His best friend has a crush on his twin. And as Veronica leans back and rests her head on Logan, Duncan sees that his twin likes him back. But she probably doesn't realise yet.

Veronica falls asleep near the end of the movie and Logan just watches her. He softly strokes her hair and Lily sneakily snaps a quick photo from her phone. Logan turns a shade of red when he notices he has been caught staring.

'So, you like my twin?' Duncan whispers breaking Logan from his trance. He is carefully not to wake her as he turns his head to face Duncan.

'What...umm nah man...we're just...umm yeah I like her,' he stutters before admitting the truth.

'I knew it!' Meg squeals from the couch, causing Ronnie to wake up.

'Ahh did I fall asleep? Oh my god it's 5:47, I have soccer training at 6!' Veronica jumps up and runs upstairs. A few minutes later she comes back down dressed in her training uniform.

'Those knee socks will be the death of me,' Logan thinks as he watches her put on her boots.

'Sorry Logan, we will work more on the assignment tomorrow, bye Meg!' Veronica yells as she leaves the house.

**|LoVe|**

'Veronica Kane.' Logan says as he walks into the classroom with a smile.

'What's up Echolls? Sorry about leaving so quickly last night.'

'Oh yeah about that. I will send you the bill for the dry-cleaning after I got all of your drool on my shirt when you fell asleep on me,' Logan jokes with a wink as he takes his seat just in time for the bell to ring.

Veronica hides her blush as she recalls the position she was in when she woke up. 'Stupid soccer practice, I could have lay in his arms all afternoon! And I wonder what would have happened if my mom came into the bedroom a few minutes later. One minute he was tickling me and the next we were about to kiss,' Veronica thought as she also takes her seat.

Once again Logan's mind also travels back to yesterday afternoon. 'I almost kissed her. She almost kissed me too. Does that mean she likes me?' Logan wonders. Bored as always he decided to write her another note to his favourite girl.

_So, are you going to Dick's birthday party tonight?_

Veronica smiles as she realises how distracting he could be in class.

_'Big 13! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Apparently he has this big-shot DJ from LA coming!'_

Logan decides he may as well take a chance...

_'Save me a dance?'_

Veronica's heart skips a beat as she reads his note and takes a moment to decide what to write back.

_'Only if you promise not to stand on my toes with your big clown feet! But yeah sounds good :).'_

Logan grins as he reads her reply and tries to focus for the remainder of the lesson, counting down the time till the party.

**|LoVe|**

_So that's Chapter 2. I think I have some ideas but it won't be all fluff. Might not be able to update for a week. I have exam block coming up but I will try!_

_Read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry the first few chapters are a bit slow, but I promise in a few chapters time the drama will start happening. And in a few chapters time the story will also be skipping to two years in the future to add more drama and of course LoVe!**

'What am I going to wear tonight?' Veronica moans as she searches through her clothes.

'Ronica you are almost 13! You can't wear that to a party.' Lily says dismissing her choice of a three quarter skirt with a cotton jumper. 'Here wear this,' she says as she passes her a short denim skirt with a red top.

'You Veronica Kane, look hot!' Lily says as Veronica emerges from the bedroom.

'Do you think...' but she quickly stops talking when she realises what she was going to ask.

'Yes Ronica, Logan is going to love it, maybe a bit too much' Lily answers Veronicas unspoken question with a laugh.

'Umm...Logan, what are you talking ab-'

'Save it Veronicaaa,' Lily says drawing out her name, 'we are know about your little crush on the famous Echolls boy, I've got it all under control.'

'There's nothing to 'get under control',' Veronica says sadly, 'I think he just likes me as a friend.'

'Are you serious Veronica Kane? The boy is smitten with you! Look!' Lily says as she passes her sister her phone showing the photo from yesterday afternoon.

Veronica can't help but grin when she sees the photo. Logan is staring intently had her sleeping form, with one hand on her cheek and the other in her hair. 'LET'S GO TO THE PARTY!' Veronica declares loudly.

Celeste kisses her children on the cheek goodbye as she drops them off at the Casablancas house.

The three children make their way to the backyard in search of Dick and after a few minutes they find him out by the pool.

**|LoVe|**

'So, are you going to tell Veronica you like her tonight.' Lynne Echolls asks her son as she pulls into the Casablancas driveway.

'Yeah I think so, I'm not sure what she will say though. Plus Casey is going to be there,' Logan replies with a moan.

Lynne had found out all about Veronica earlier in the afternoon when she caught her son watching a video on how to dance. She thought they would be a perfect couple, even though they would only be in 7th grade. She had spent the next hour teaching him different types of dance moves and helped him decide what to wear. Logan had enjoyed spending time with his mother. Usually she was too busy shooting a movie or what not.

Logan makes his way through the house to the backyard after saying goodbye to his mother. He quickly spots Dick by the pool along with Duncan, Lily and another petit girl he can't quite recognise. 'Oh my gosh it's Ronnie,' Logan thought as he stared at her.

**|LoVe|**

'Hey Ronica look who just arrived,' Lily says cheerfully causing Veronica to turn and look into the direction she is staring.

She immediately spots Logan Echolls. He's wearing a nice green top with some light brown board shorts. The shirt fits him perfectly and shows off his lightly toned arms.

'Just wait til he gets older,' Veronica thought as she continued to check him out, before looking into his eyes and realising he was doing the same.

**|LoVe|**

As Logan makes his way over to Veronica he can see Casey on the other side of the room doing the same. He quickly picks up his pace and makes it to her side first.

'Hey Ronnie,' Logan says softly, 'wow you look beautiful.' He grabs her hand and makes her do a little twirl.

'You don't look to bad yourself,' Veronica manages to reply but can't help but grin.

'Oh hey to you too Logan, yeah my birthday is going well, thanks for asking,' Dick says sarcastically before adding, 'but I don't blame you man, Ronnie looks great.'

'Ahem am I invisible? ' Lily asks with a huff, not happy with the lack of attention, 'I'm off to find Luke!'

Logan sees Casey making his way over to the group and asks Ronnie if she wants to go check out the food table. Duncan laughs at his obvious ploy to get his sister away from Casey and decides he will help his best friend out.

'Casey man, how are you doing?' Duncan asks, causing Casey to lose sight of Veronica and Logan.

**|LoVe|**

Logan had just watched Veronica single-handily eaten majority of the food table and he was amazed to say the least.

'So about that dance?' Logan questions as he holds out his hand.

Veronica places her hand in his as they head onto the dance floor. 'I think that can be arranged'

They dance along to an upbeat song for a few seconds until it ends and a slower song plays.

Logan shuffles his feet nervously, 'Ahh we can wait for a faster song if you like?'

'No I think this one is perfect,' she responds as she slowly entwine there fingers.

Logan pulls her slightly closer and the slowly begin to rock side to side. He can see Meg and Duncan and a few other class mates on the dance floor. Duncan smirks and sends him a small thumbs up before focussing back on Meg.

Veronica closes her eyes and enjoys the feel of Logan holding her. She closes the remaining distance and rests her head on his chest. He gradually leans down and places a soft kiss on the top of her hair. Veronica looks up at Logan and sees him staring straight back into her eyes.

Logan and Veronica again begin to lean closer together before they hear Dick's voice take the microphone. 'Who's up for some spin the bottle?'

Logan sighs in frustration at the interruption. 'I guess we should play,' Veronica says as she makes her way to her group of friends already sitting in a circle ready to play.

'Ronnie wait!' Logan says as he grabs her wrist stopping her from leaving. He pulled her close and softly brushed his lips across hers, kissing her chastely.

He stroked her cheek as he pulled away. She was just staring at him in shock.

'Lily said you have never been kissed before and I didn't want to risk you having your first kiss with someone else. I wanted it to be special,' Logan explains shyly.

'Thanks,' she replies with a smile, before reaching up on her tip toes and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

'Come Ronica and Logan, we are about to start,' Lily says as she drags them over to join the circle unaware of what she had just interrupted. 'I'm spinning first.'

Lily lands on Dick. 'Happy birthday Dickster!' Lily says as she kisses him hard.

'Anytime Lil,' he replies slightly dazed. Dick spins the bottle and it lands on Ronnie. He gives her a small peck on the cheek and Veronica is thankful.

Logan gets nervous as Veronica spins the bottle. 'Anyone but Cas-'

The circle erupts in squeals of oo's and ahh's as the bottle lands on Casey. Logan tightens his fists as he watches Casey lean over and kiss Veronica straight on the lips. Veronica breaks away quickly and feels embarrassed. She sends a quick glance in Logan's direction but he is simply staring at the ground.

It's Casey's turn to spin the bottle and it lands on Veronica. Casey grins widely and winks at Veronica before saying 'Maybe I should just stay sitting next to you.'

Logan excuses himself dejectedly to get a drink, unable to watch Casey and Veronica again. He decider he needs a few minutes of air and takes a seat on the patio near the pool.

A few seconds later he hears soft footsteps approaching and he turns cautiously to find Veronica standing behind him.

'You okay?' Veronica asks quietly.

'Um yeah, just tired.'

'I didn't want to kiss him, you know?' Veronica says after a few seconds silence.

'Is there anyone you want to kiss?' Logan asks vulnerably.

'Hmm, well there is this one boy. Tall, tanned, name rhymes with bogan.' Veronica replied teasingly.

Logan takes a few steps forward and softly kisses her again. He's not sure if he's doing it right but he smiles when he feels her kissing him back and after a few seconds they break away shyly. 'Well that's good because he wants to kiss you too.'

'You mean Rogan is here? Where?' Veronica pretends to act excited and looks around.

Logan laughs as he pulls her in for a hug. 'Want to come over to my house for a swim and a movie tomorrow? Maybe just the two of us?'

'I will have to check my schedule but I'm sure I could fit you in somewhere between Sam and Lachlan," she replies tauntingly.

'You are such a tease, whoever said you are the innocent Kane is obviously mistaken!' Logan says before grabbing her hand and pulling her back into the party.

**|LoVe|**

'Ahh the love birds are back,' Lily announces as Logan and Veronica make their way back to the group.

Logan sends Lily a glare as he sits back down in the circle. He smiles as Veronica sits down next to him.

**|LoVe|**

'So, see you tomorrow night, 5pm?' Logan asks whilst pulling her in for a final hug. The rest of the night had been relatively quiet. Veronica and Logan continued remained close and continued their teasing. To Logan's happiness, Casey had left shortly after they returned to the group.

'It's a date,' Veronica replies before letting him go and walking to her mothers car. Logan stares at her retreating form.

'Later lover boy,' Lily teases as she follows after Veronica.

'What a night,' he thinks, 'had my first kiss and tomorrow night I have my first date..oh god what will I wear!'

_Wooo so that's Chapter 3! One more chapter and then it will skip to about two years into the future at their junior year. Might be a bit of LoVe drama in the future but hopefully not too much! And please __**review!**__ I need motivation!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait, almost finished my exams and then it's holidays! Here's the next part. And sorry in advance but it's a cliff hanger. Hope you enjoy it! :)_

**The Next Day:**

'Okay, have fun sweetie and I'll pick you up tonight.'

'Thanks Dad, I'll see you later,' Veronica replies as her Dad begins to leave the Echolls driveway. She makes her way up the driveway to the entrance, nervously straightening her top before knocking on the front door. She is greeted by one of the maids who quickly leads her into the dining area.

'Oh you must be Veronica! I have heard so much about you!' Lynn Echolls exclaims as she enters the room.

'Hi Mrs Echolls, nice to meet you and all good news I hope!' she answers politely.

'Oh please, my little Logie has not stopped talkin-'

'MOM!' Logan groans as he walks into the room, stopping Lynn from continuing.

'He can be so sensitive sometimes,' Lynn says to Veronica ignoring Logan's presence, 'I better get out of your hair then. There's snacks in the cupboard.'

**| LoVe |**

'Hey Ronnie,' Logan says finally, crossing the room to quickly hug her.

'Hey yourself _Logie_,' Veronica replies her voice muffled against his chest. Even though he can't see her face he just knows she is doing her trademark smirk. Veronica ruffles his hair in a teasing manner as they break apart.

'Ah, she's so embarrassing!' Logan says as he leads her out into the pool area and plops down on one of the deck chairs. 'So, do you want to go swimming?'

'Definitely!' Veronica quickly kicks of her shoes and pulls off the top covering her bikinis before exclaiming 'last one in is a rotten egg!' Logan is quick to react and quickly puts on his sun shirt and bomb dives into the pool, just beating Veronica. Veronica dives in after him and swims around for a bit attempting to adjust to the water temperature.

**| LoVe |**

Half an hour later after exhausting herself from all the swimming around, Veronica jumps out and retreats to the deck chairs to reapply some sun cream. Logan watches as she struggles to reach a section on her back.

'Need a hand Ronnie,' Logan asks after a moment, 'Papa Kane wouldn't be happy if you came home looking like a tomato.'

'Wow look at you all helpful!' Veronica replies as she passes him the bottle of sun scream and turns her back towards him a she begins reapplying sun cream to her own face. Logan gently begins to rub the sun cream on her back taking his time. He tries to convince himself he is just making sure she doesn't get burnt but he knows otherwise. He softly massages some into her shoulders and on the back of her neck

'There, good as new,' Logan says nervously as he finishes up. As Veronica turns around he notices that she missed rubbing in a spot on her nose. 'Hey, you have something here...' Logan says as he begins to lean in to wipe it away. 'All gone.'

Veronica's breathing hitches as she realises how close they were. She looks into Logan's intense eyes and slowly begins to close the distance...

'Logan man!' Dick shouts loudly as he makes his way through the back gate followed by Casey and Wallace. 'Oh hey Ronnie, sorry we didn't know you had company man.' The other two boys exchange their hello's and Logan tenses as he watches Casey smile at Veronica.

'Guys, what's up?' Logan says frustrated at Dick for being so ignorant to what he had interrupted.

'Not much, we were bored and thought we'd come over for a swim,' Wallace replies.

'Whatever happened to calling first,' Logan mutters under his breathe and Veronica giggles in response.

'If you're too busy we can just go,' Dick says after an uncomfortable silence.

Logan glances questioningly at Veronica. He secretly wants her to say no so it could go back to just the two of them but he knows she doesn't have the heart to kick them out. Especially with Dick's big blue puppy dog eyes staring at her.

'No it's fine you should stay.' Veronica reassures them.

'You're the best Ronnie! I'll call the others and invite them round!' Dick says loudly.

Feeling slightly embarrassed that she is only in a two piece, Veronica retreats to the house to find a towel. As she returns she notices that all of the pool chairs are taken. Logan sees her dilemma and moves over slightly to make room for her to lie next to him.

Casey observing Logan's movement says, 'Hey Veronica you can lie here, I can go find another chair for myself.'

'Nah man don't bother, I'm sure she can fit here,' Logan says immediately.

'Yeah thanks anyway Case, but I will take up Logan's offer. That way, if he says any smart ass comments, which he most likely will, I will be able to hit him,' she says with a laugh.

Logan's eyes lit up excitedly as she makes her way over to lie next to him. 'Lucky you're small!' he says as she tries to get comfortable.

'Hey! I'm not small, I'm petite.'

Logan smirks and she punches him softly in the chest. The chairs are big, but not big enough so they can both fit comfortably on their backs. Veronica ends up lying half on Logan, and he subconsciously wraps his arms around her waist to stop her from falling.

Instead of making a sarcastic comment as usual Logan instead whispers in her ear, 'this is nice.' Veronica blushes in return and she simply rests her head on his chest and relaxes.

**| LoVe |**

'Way to start the party without us guys!' Lily announces pretending to be upset as she makes her way into the pool area with Meg and Duncan following close behind.

Lily makes her way to the edge of the pool and stares at the bottom. 'Hey Dick, what's that on the bottom of the pool?' she asks causing Dick to leave his seat and join her. As he starts to look into the water Lily pushes him in whilst laughing.

After seeing his friend fall into the water, Wallace comes up from behind Lily and nudges her into the water, causing her to shriek in surprise as she topples in.

'Let's swim!' Wallace declares as he searches for a new target.

'Oh, I'm going to get you Wally!' Lily threatens.

Logan decides to join in the fun and stands up lifting Veronica in his arms.

'No no no Logan please!' Veronica pleads as she realises what he has planned.

'Sorry Ronnie,' Logan says with a grin as he jumps into the water holding her in his arms.

The others all jump into the pool and everyone begins splashing water in all directions. Logan continues to hold onto Veronica, using her as a shield from all the water. Veronica cries out with laughter and tries to squirm out of his arms.

'You're a bully Echolls!' Veronica laughs.

After a few seconds he turns her around so she is facing him. Seeing as though everyone is too distracted with the water fight he takes her to the shallow end of the pool and gently sits her down.

'Ronnie can I ask you something?'

'What's wrong Logan are you okay?' Veronica replies scared at his change of mood.

'I can't be friends with you anymore Ronnie.' He begins.

'What?' Veronica asks upset and begins to question him before he cuts her off.

'I can't be friends with you because what I feel for you is not something I feel for my other friends. I want to be more than that. I really like you Ronnie and I understand if you like Casey or someone else but please just give me a chance.'

Veronica is speechless. Unsure how to reply she answers his unspoken question by pulling him close and kissing him on the lips. It's slow at first, mainly because she hasn't done it many times before, but Logan quickly responds and kisses her back, caressing her cheek softly.

'So, I guess you're my boyfriend?' Veronica says with a smile as they break for air.

'I guess so,' Logan beams and Veronica can't help but smile.

Logan grabs her hand underwater and entwines their fingers as they make their way back to the water fight.

Lily, who watched them sneak away gets a small smile on her lips and whispers to herself, 'Finally!'

**| LoVe |**

After the splashing and wrestling eventually die down they all begin to make their way out of the pool and into the pool house to watch a movie.

Lily catches Veronica's arm and holds her back to talk.

'So my little sis and Echolls are now official huh?' she asks with a grin.

Veronica is embarrassed and surprised that Lily had seen the little exchange in the pool. 'Yeah I guess so, I really like him Lil.'

'You're perfect for each other. Now let's get back inside, your man is waiting!'

'Lily' Veronica giggles, 'He isn't even 13 yet, I think that classifies him as a boy.'

'Well okay, your boy is waiting,' she says with a wink as she saunters off into the pool house.

Veronica sees Logan sitting on the couch waiting with a small smile playing at his lips and he gestures to the spot next to him that he saved. Veronica walks over to him and instead of sitting on the couch she sits on his lap, enjoying the feel of his strong hands holding her around the waist.

'Woo Logan and Ronster! Can't say I'm surprised!' Dick says loudly from his position on the couch after noticing Veronica's sitting position.

Veronica blushes and hides her head in the crook of his neck in embarrassment and Logan bends down and kisses the top of her head.

**| LoVe |**

After the movie Jake arrives and takes his three children home, much to Logan's dismay, and the others trail out one by one. Logan walks into the kitchen in search of his mother but stops when he sees a note on the kitchen bench.

_Logan. I'm filming a new movie in Australia. Hope everything went well with Veronica and I'll be back in a few months. Your Dad will be home, he missed out on a big movie deal. Stay safe, love you._

Logan sighs as he realises he's basically alone for a few months. He doesn't count his Dad as they have an _interesting_ relationship to say the least. Trying to focus on positive thoughts he reminisces about his day with Veronica, or should he say his _girlfriend._ 'Ahh I love that word,' he thinks as he makes his way upstairs whistling a happy tune.

**| LoVe |**

Aaron Echolls storms out of his bedroom. He had just lost possibly one of the biggest movie breaks of his career to George Clooney. Looking for a source to release his anger on, he hears his son making his way up the stairs whistling a stupid damn happy tune.

'What's up Dad?' Logan smiles as he meets his father on the stairs.

'Don't you dare 'what's up' me boy?' he growls as he gives him a rough shove.

Logan loses his footing on the stairs and tries to reach out and grab the handrail.

**| LoVe |**

_The next day:_

The next afternoon Veronica makes her way over to the Echolls house and knocks on the door. Her day had been pretty boring without Logan at school and she was wondering where he had been. Aaron Echolls answers and smiles sweetly at Veronica. He had heard a lot about this girl and was excited that he was finally putting a face to her.

'Hi Mr Echolls, is Logan there? I haven't heard from him and I have his work from class today that he missed. '

'Oh I'm so sorry Veronica. How rude of my son. I can't believe he didn't tell you! He moved to visit his cousins for a while in England. I'm not sure when he will be back.'

Veronica pauses. Her heart stops for a second as the words Mr Echolls said sinks into her brain.

'Oh, umm, I better be going then,' Veronica says nervously as she tries to get away before the tears fall from her eyes. She sprints around the corner to the park and sits on the swing as her body shakes with cries. 'I can't believe he didn't tell me. Or even say goodbye,' she sobs.

_There's chapter 4! A bit of a turn there hey. Doubt you were expecting that! Next chapter begins two years later but there will be flashbacks throughout it to explain what happened in the two year gap. Please please please review! The more reviews the faster I write! _


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for such a late update! The stress of the school term hit in and before I knew it exam block was coming up so I thought I better get one chapter in before I lock myself with my textbooks! Hope you like it, this is where the main plot starts. Don't know how far I will continue with this story, depends on if it still has much interest.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Veronica Mars.**

_20 months later._

Veronicas POV:

As I walked into Neptune High this morning I had a feeling that things were going to different. It was my first day of high school and Lilly had driven myself and Duncan into school as she recently got her license, much to Mom's dismay.

Duncan went off to find Meg whilst Lilly and I made our way to Wallace, Luke and Casey who were sitting on one of the benches in the quad.

"Hey boys, and Wallace," Lilly says with a laugh as she saunters over to sit on Luke's lap. Casey turns around and grins as he sees me. He bounces up and kisses me softly on the cheek, grabbing my hand as he leads me back to the bench.

"Was that just a kiss on the cheek, Luke!" Lilly asked feigning shock.

"We better watch out or soon they may have progressed to first base!" Luke replies with a laugh.

I just glare them as I hide my embarrassment. It's not that I'm extremely frigid, it's just part of me still feels like I'm cheating on Logan. I wipe my mind of all those thoughts as I realize he was the jackass who left ME without saying goodbye or as Lilly puts it, "the complete idiot who missed out on the greatest thing that's ever happened to him."

I wouldn't have gotten through the last year without Lil. For the first few months after Logan left I was miserable. The few weeks I would anxiously wait by the mail box in hopes of a letter or run over to his house praying that he would be there, and would even take the home phone to bed with me expecting his call. Day after day I was heartbroken. I would barely speak to anyone, unless asked a direct question and I would spend my nights crying in Lilly's bed.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Veronica Kane snap out of it!" Lilly said one night, almost a year after Logan had left. I had been putting on a mask for the past few months however she could still tell I was miserable. "Logan is just a complete idiot who missed out on the greatest thing that's ever happened to him and that is not your fault!"_

_"What am I supposed to do Lilly?" I asked back. _

_"I'm glad you asked me that Ronica," Lilly said with an evil smile, "Let's go shopping!"_

_That afternoon I arrived home with a new wardrobe and a new haircut. I had more confidence, yet I was still the same old girl who would blush when someone would say 'penis' or 'sex'._

_END FLASHBACK_

Almost five months later I got together with Casey, much to please Lilly and Meg and show I was moving on. But I wasn't and at times would still find myself drawing LE + VK in the my margins of writing books.

**|LoVe|**

Logan's POV:

I was nervous as hell as I made my way to my dad's drivers car and buckled in. It would be my first 'official' day back in Neptune, my first day of high school and also the first day I have seen the love of my life in 18 months.

I don't know what I will say when I see her, all I know is that I can't tell her the truth. I can't even imagine her innocent ears hearing of what really happens behind the closed doors of my house, or see her staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes as she learns the truth. She will probably hate me for apparently 'leaving and visiting cousins,' but maybe that will be for the best. I need to protect her and that can't happen if she knows the truth.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Oh son, you're awake," I heard my father say as I tried to decipher my bearings and remember what had happened._

_I remembered seeing my Ronnie... then walking upstairs...then I remembered..."YOU MONSTER!" I shouted as I realized I must have been in a hospital due to my father's attack. _

_"Now, now son. If I was you I would keep my mouth shut about our little 'accident' before you draw some unnecessary attention."_

_I look him directly in the eyes with hatred. "You bastard!" I yell as I spit in his face. "What day is it! And where's Ronnie? And Mum." I yell in frustration._

_"You've been in a coma for 16 months, and as for your little girlfriend...I don't think she will be visiting you for a while," he replies daring me to challenge him. "And as for your mother, the last time I heard her car was spotted on the Coronado Bridge."_

_"16 months! ...bridge...Mom...?" I am overcome with emotion as all of his words set in. What had happened to my mom, what did I miss in the past 16 months, and most importantly why wouldn't Ronnie be visiting. I try to hide the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes as I look back towards my Dad. _

_He had always said tears were a sign of weakness. And I won't succumb to that! "When I get out of here I'm going to the police! You are not getting away with this!" I threaten._

_"I wouldn't think about that if I was you, especially if you want your 'Ronnie' to stay okay. What happened stays between me and you. You will spend the next two months catching up on your school work you have missed in the past few months. You will not leave the house. When your return to school you say you have been visiting relatives. One word about what really happened and she will be gone. Take your mother for example. Now, does it sound like I'm bullshitting?"_

_By the end of my fathers speech I am livid. My nails have caused my hands to start bleeding from the excruciating pressure of my clasped fists. He is responsible for my mother's disappearance. He is responsible for the end of the best thing that has every happened to me and any chance of myself and Ronnie getting back together. I realize in order to keep her safe, I need to make her hate me. I love her too much for Aaron to carry out with his threats. _

_END FLASHBACK_

**LoVe**

As I walk into school I can already here the whispers of my return. I quickly put my head down and walk towards the main office, desperately trying to avoid attention as I re-enrol for the year. After being given a locker combination and timetable I make my way down the hallway in search of the locker.

As I look down the hall and find my locker I am met with the sight of the girl whom managed to capture my heart from the moment I saw her, Ronnie.

She looks the same, except her hair is different, and her eyes are more closed off. After regaining my focus I realize she is not alone, yet rather holding the hand of Casey Gant. I also realise she is making her way towards me but since her head is looking down she hasn't noticed my presence. A feeling of sickness arrives in my stomach as I watch Casey give her a small kiss on the cheek as he walks away.

'She has moved on. She can't possibly love him can she!' I pray. Well I couldn't expect her to wait around forever, and maybe it's good that she has, it will make her having to hate me easier.

God has got to be kidding me if he thinks this is some kind of sick joke. I place my head in my locker as she stops to the locker next to mine and swings it open swiftly. I can hear her rustling through her bag and exchanging books

As she begins to take out her books she says, "I guess we are locker buddies, my name is Veronica and...LOGAN?" As she finally makes eye contact with me and discovers who I am it is as if time is moving in slow motions. Her eyes widen full of shock as they gaze over my facial features.

"Veronica..." I begin to whisper, but I am too late. She has bolted back down the hallway and out the door. She sends me a final glance as she leaves and I can see her vulnerability and confusion clearly, but also another emotion that I'm sure she wouldn't want to focus on yet and that is love.

She still likes me, I think to myself I was look into her eyes. As much as I want to chase her back down that hallway and tell her the truth and pray that I can keep her safe, I know I can't make those promises. I take a deep breath and wipe my eyes as I walk towards my first period class.

"Welcome home," I whisper to myself.

**Well that's another chapter. It was a bit rushed but tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the plot! Will try and have a new chapter up soon. PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW! It gives me inspiration to know people are actually reading it and I'm not writing it for myself.**


End file.
